duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Rare Killers
Rare Killers is a group of duelists that appear in the Versus Revolution Final season of the Duel Masters Anime. Details They are the main antagonists in the final battle of the warring races in both the human and creature world. So far it is shown that this cult has 8 members including Basara as their leader. So far, some of the members were known to use the Initials race. They collect and steal rare cards. In episode 6, it is revealed that the rare cards are fed to Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden and after they are fed to it, the cards become blank and are disposed. This also increases Basara's forbidden powers as the card is linked with him physically. Within the base of the Rare Killers, there are 2 rooms linked to the Initials race. The first room was a power source where Dokindam X resides, with Basara channeling the rare cards to Dokindam X, making it absorb the creature spirits within the cards they gathered. The second room was a stone tablet with the Initials symbol. The D2 Fields were stored in the room. Formation The organization was formed after the Duel Masters Land collapsed and Katta Kirifuda ended the 10-year long grudge that the mastermind Benny Haha held against the Kirifuda family. At the same time, Basara was struggling to control the power of Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, which have spread ever since the battle in the Duema Land fortress. First Action The first member of the cult, Ijiwaru Nokiyomori makes his move by following Katta and his friends, even becoming a transfer student in the school. He somehow got the interest of Hamukatsu, who was currently a card and the rarity of him being able to talk. He challenges Katta in a duel with Hamukatsu at stake when some of his tactics fail. He became interested in the other card Katta have, Bosskatsu and wanted to seize him as well. However, his plan of getting both cards was foiled by Bosskatsu's Revolution Change ability to swap places with Hamukatsu from the battle zone, destroying Kiomori's Walsura Prince S and securing a win for Katta. He eventually left the school and reports his failure to Basara and Number 2. After the second failure due to Bosskatsu's creation Briking, Deluxe, he withdraws from the school again. He was able to identify the hamsters from Team Hamukatsu as rare cards. Basara swears revenge against Katta, but also swiftly noticed that Lucifer was spying on them and also targets him too. List of Members Although not officially confirmed, there seems to be a total of 10 members in the organization, one hidden from the VSR epilogue. the ranking going numerically as follows: *Basara Akagiyama - Number 1 *Number 2 - Number 2 *Kojiro Sasaki - Number 3 *Utsubomi Kazura - Number 4 *Ari Kamone - Number 5 *Rokuro - Number 6 *Ijiwaru Nokiyomori - Number 7 *Domyoji-Gonzaburo - Number 8 *Majime Shouchou - Number 9 *Ta-Kun - Number 10 Basara(VSRF).png|Basara No.2.png|Number 2 Kojiro_VSRF.png|Kojiro Utsubomi_Kazura.jpg|Utsubomi Kazura Ari_Kamone.png|Ari Kamone Kaiser.jpg|Rokuro Ijiwaru_Nokiyomori.png|Ijiwaru Nokiyomori File:Domyoji-Gonzaburo.png|Domyoji-Gonzaburo Majimeshouchou.png|Majime-Shouchou Ta-Kun.png|Ta-Kun DM-Versus Volume 9 preview 2.jpg|Rare Killers Versus Manga: Volume 9 Appearance of total 9 members including Basara Category:Groups Category:Villains